TRES PROMESAS QUE NO PUDE CUMPLIR
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura van a casarse, pero… Advertencia: muerte de un personaje, Shonen ai. SxN


**TRES PROMESAS QUE NO PUDE CUMPLIR**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Sasuke y Sakura van a casarse, pero… Advertencia: muerte de un personaje, Shonen ai.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Azula.x**, **linux-chan**, **jennita** por sus comentarios en mi fic "CONEXION".

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**TRES PROMESAS QUE NO PUDE CUMPLIR**

Prometí que te traería de vuelta, pero no pude cumplir porque tú regresaste por tu propia cuenta.

Me prometí convertirme en Hokage, pero no en cualquier Hokage sino en el mejor, pero no pude hacerlo porque fui quien destruyó la aldea.

Me prometí no llorar ni hacer sufrir a nadie.

Pero cuando tome aquella decisión, me pareció la correcta.

No quería ser yo el padrino de los anillos que te unirían a ella, pero tampoco quería alejarte de la que creía tu felicidad, sin saber que con mi decisión lo haría, te la arrebataría cruelmente.

Lo siento, pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo que cuando me dijiste que amabas a Sakura-chan esperaras que te dijera el secreto que mi corazón ha guardado?

¿Cómo saber que con dos palabras que no dije y con dos que si, mataría nuestra felicidad?

Porque al decirte "esta bien" y sonreírte negándote que la amara a ella, deseándote felicidad con un "felicidades amigo" mientras te abrazaba fuertemente, tomaste una decisión, la cual era parte de un trato.

Un trato hecho con anterioridad entre tú y ella; un trato del cual yo no sabía nada…

Y al final, justo el día de tu boda, hice lo que tiempo atrás había decido en un trato hecho también con una joven, la cual cargaba sobre si la eternidad.

Quiero que sea feliz, pero no soportaré verle con esa persona que no seré yo, cuando llegue ese momento partiré para siempre, para no sufrir con su recuerdo, con nuestros recuerdos, que para él no tendrán la misma valía que para mí.

Y así con ese líquido de despedida eterna, me marche diciéndote adiós en silencio…

Un silencio que de algún modo escuchaste, dejándole en el altar antes de que dijeran sus votos, desconcertándolos a todos, ella tras de ti habiendo escuchado en tus labios mi nombre y siendo embargada por tu preocupación, pues era también una buena amiga.

Pero al llegar a donde estaba…

Al encontrarme recargado en un árbol, con una sonrisa en los labios con el cielo oculto por mis párpados, y los rayos de sol sobre mi cabeza movidos por la brisa del momento, tan tranquilo como si dirigiera mi visión al agua que caía en aquel lugar, aquel Valle del Fin.

…Comenzaste a llorar…

… porque era yo quien se había ido en esta ocasión, porque a diferencia mía tú jamás podrías hacerme volver y por mucho que me buscaras no me encontrarías.

Y entonces me dijiste, aquellas dos palabras que yo no te dije: "te amo".

Teniéndome en tus brazos me preguntabas el "¿por qué?" sin saber que la respuesta había salido ya de tus labios.

"Te amo"

Esa había sido mi razón pero, al igual que tú, nunca sabría que era correspondido…

SNS

¿Qué había pasado?

No podía evitar preguntarte el "¿por qué?" de una forma tan desesperante, sin importarme en aquel momento que Sakura llegara y me viera en ese estado.

Teniéndote entre mis brazos te aferraba a mi, queriendo que mi calor llenara tu cuerpo, que de pronto abrieras esos ojos tuyos con un azul más hermoso que el del cielo y me dijeras "caíste, baka", sonriéndome como si de una broma se tratase y entonces ambos discutiéramos como siempre.

Pero ese momento no llegaba y cada vez te sentía más lejano.

--Te amo-- volví a repetir esperando me respondieras, quizá no me habías escuchado anteriormente, pero nuevamente tu mutismo.

Trataba de evadir los golpes de la realidad, pero no podía y los recibía todos en mi corazón que dolía fuertemente.

Te habías negado a ser nuestro padrino.

Te pregunte el "¿por qué?" poniendo como escusa que Sakura me preguntaría "tengo algo que hacer, lo siento no podre asistir a la boda" fue lo que dijiste y te alejaste.

"Adiós Sasuke" en esa ocasión tu mente pareció olvidar el insulto que suele acompañar mi nombre al salir de tus labios; en ese momento sentí mas dolor del que sentía, como si debiera ir tras de ti y decirte lo que realmente había querido decirte, pero no, simplemente te deje ir.

Porque yo le prometí que si tú no te oponías de manera alguna me casaría con ella, y había aceptado pues dijo que mi felicidad era importante para ella.

Y es que me había prometido que te protegería y también a tu felicidad, siempre dijiste amarla a ella, por lo que eso me llevó a recordar cuando casi te mato en aquel tiempo para obtener el mangekyo sharingan, aquel instante en que no pude hacerlo porque tenía por ti un fuerte sentimiento que reconocí mucho tiempo después, prometiéndome que no te lastimaría nunca más, pero…

--Sasuke-- su voz era un susurro apenas audible, voltee hacia ella, lloraba, aún con su vestido de novia puesto me había dado alcance, sin duda era una gran kunoichi.

-- Sakura lo siento yo no…-- trate de decirle que no podía continuar con la boda.

--Sasuke…-- pero ella me interrumpió, sollozando, de pronto aferrada a mi espalda.

--En ese momento…-- comenzó a hablar- pensé que era tu gran amistad hacia Naruto… la que no quería verle sufrir… por que siempre había dicho amarme…- con trabajo, entre sollozos decía, decidí esperar a que terminara.

--Pero me doy cuenta ahora… que era amor… un muy profundo amor… ¡que jamás sentirás por mi…!- abrí aún más los ojos, sorprendido.

--No sabes cuanto lo siento…-- entendía mi dolor- no tienes porque continuar… con lo que dejamos pendiente… Sasuke…-quedo en silencio y entendí que no diría más.

--Lo siento…-- susurre, ella sabía que ello encerraba un "gracias".

El veneno que Naruto había tomado era demasiado potente, por lo que había muerto casi de inmediato, sin mucho dolor, cumpliendo el trato que todos tenemos con la muerte…

Nunca llegue a casarme con Sakura y ella sabía el "¿por qué?".

Los demás sufrieron también al saber lo sucedido, Iruka-sensei y Hinata fueron los que lo tomaron peor, cayendo inconscientes ante la noticia y al despertar ambos parecían ausentes, se negaban a la verdad, afortunadamente ninguno está solo…

En cuanto a mí, tenía la sensación de haber abierto en ti una profunda herida el día en me dijiste adiós, y me sentía peor por no saber que era tu felicidad y también por hecho de no haber podido protegerte de mi ni de ti…

Convirtiéndose mis acciones en tres promesas que no pude cumplir…


End file.
